ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobby's World: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for the upcoming 2020 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated musical fantasy comedy film, Bobby's World: The Movie. Teaser Trailer 1 (Shadow Play) (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) Text: From 20th Century Fox Animation, the studio that brought you Ice Age, The Simpsons Movie, and Rio Text: And Howie Mandel, the creator of Bobby's World Text: Comes the story of a hero Text: Unlike any other (A white circle appears with a silhouette of two hands appearing one second later. The two hands pause for a second and make a shadow puppet of a boy. The shadow puppet of the boy is later joined by another silhouette of two hands, who then make a shadow puppet of a girl. The girl shadow puppet waves hello to the boy shadow puppet.) Girl Shadow Puppet: Hey, Bobby. (The white circle disappears as it was actually a spotlight on a black screen. The lights turned on and the black screen becomes white. The camera pans down to Bobby and Jackie standing on the white background.) Bobby: Jackie, what are you doing here? Jackie: I have a fun fact for you, Bobby. (Jackie dims the lights, turns on the spotlight, and makes a shadow puppet of a dark lord who plans to take over the universe.) Jackie: Did you know shadow puppetry is one of the oldest forms of entertainment? China was the first to use such form. Bobby: No, no I don't. (Suddenly, a shadow of the real dark lord punches the fake dark lord shadow puppet. The shadow puppet then collapses and disappears. Bobby and Jackie look at the dark lord's shadow.) Bobby and Jackie: Uh... oh. Text: 20th Century Fox Animation presents (The trailer cuts to Bobby using magic fairy pixie dust on him.) Bobby: I gotta get out of this place! (With the pixie dust attached to his body, Bobby grabs his suitcase and flies up to the sky.) Text: Howie Mandel (The trailer cuts to Bobby happily skipping out of the treehouse.) Bobby: (laughs happily) Good morning, Bobbyland! Text: Cameron Seely (The trailer cuts to Bobby meeting Jackie for the first time.) Jackie: Hello there, newcomer. Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Jackie. What's your name? Bobby: (nervous) Uh-buh... buh... Bobby. Jackie: Nice to meet you, Bobby. Text: and Nick Kroll (The trailer cuts to the evil dark lord named Lord Reality at his office.) Lord Reality: I am Lord Reality, and I hate children. Everyone thinks the children are cuter than the adults. I also hate imagination and creativity! Everyone thinks the two things are better than the generic reality, which is what I love! I'm going to get rid of imagination and creativity, and get them out of children's heads, once and for all! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Show's the film's title) (The trailer cuts to Bobby and Jackie doing shadow puppetry of the hero shadow puppet defeating the dark lord's shadow. The dark lord's shadow vanishes and disappears. Jackie kisses Bobby on the cheek.) Bobby: Yuck! (Shows "Coming Soon" text, "See it in 3D" text, "#BobbysWorldMovie" text, Disney logo, 20th Century Fox logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) Teaser Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (The logo pans down to reveal the Fox studio backlot in Century City. The camera flies around the backlot and slowly stops at a comfortable distance where we see Bobby walking with his own map and Jackie following him.) Jackie: Are you sure this is the right place to go to? Bobby: Yes, I'm pretty positive this is. Jackie: But how do we know that your directions are what they are? Bobby: There's no need. More coming soon! Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios logos in the night sky) (The meteor flies past the two logos in the sky as the camera pans down to a neighborhood. The meteor crash lands straight into a yard. The trailer fades to black, freezes for 1 second, and fades to a newly-formed meteor crater in the backyard at night.) Unknown voice: Who is that? Unknown Voice 2: I don't know. (The trailer fades to black.) More coming soon! Category:Transcripts